List of Nintendo 3DS games
All of the following games have been confirmed by Nintendo and third-party developers, but some, not all, have been given release dates. Launch Titles Nintendo 3DS - Launch Games Launch Window titles This list is incomplete. * Dead or Alive: Dimensions * Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D * SpongeBob SquigglePants * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II * Gundam: The 3D Battle (Japan only) * Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era (excluding North America) * Dream Trigger 3D * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP Summer 2011 Games This list is incomplete. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D * Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions * Driver: Renegade * Dual Pen Sports * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Deca Sports Extreme * James Noir's Hollywood Crimes * Petz Fantasy 3D (North America only) * Balloon Pop 2 * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked * Unchained Blades (Japan only) Fall 2011 Games This list is incomplete. *Star Fox 64 3D *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Michael Jackson: The Experience *The Sims 3: Pets *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Thor: God of Thunder *Captain America: Super Soldier *Super Mario 3D Land *Sonic Generations *Cave Story 3D *Pokémon Rumble Blast *Angler's Club: Ultimate Bass Fishing 3D *Arcade 3D *Brunswick Pro Bowling *Frogger 3D *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence *Happy Feet Two *Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns (North America only) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *FIFA 12 *Bit.Trip Saga *Carnival Games: Wild West 3D *Nano Assault *Oregon Trail *Imagine Fashion Designer *Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic *Pac-Man Party 3D *Puppies 3D *Professional Fisherman's Tour: Big Bass Open *Jaws: Ultimate Predator *NASCAR Unleashed *Zoo Resort 3D *The Hidden *Nikoli's Pencil Puzzle *Pet Zombies *Gem Smashers *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Mahjong Cub3d *Wipeout 2 *Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection *Chevrolet Camaro WIld Ride *Word Wizard 3D *Deca Sports Extreme *Puzzler Mind Gym 3D *Face Racers: Photo Finish *Senran Kagura (Japan only) Holiday Season 2011 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Kart 7 *Monster Hunter Tri G (Japan only) *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy *F1 2011 *Inazuma Eleven Go *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Need for Speed: The Run *Order Up! *Shinobi *WWE All Stars *Centipede: Infestation *Dreamworks Super Star Kartz *The Adventures of Tintin: The Game *Shin Chan 3D *Cars 2: The Video Game *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Winter Sports 2012: Feel the Spirit Q1 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (Japan only) *Resident Evil: Revelations *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D *Beyond the Labyrinth (Japan only) *Tales of the Abyss *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *CRUSH3D *Tekken 3D: Prime Edition *Nicktoons MLB 3D *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir *New Love Plus (Japan only) *Funky Barn 3D *Outdoors Unleashed: Africa 3D *Extreme Escape Adventure: Good People Die (Japan only) *Horses 3D *Harvest Moon: The Land's Origins (Japan only) Q2 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Tennis Open *Fire Emblem: Kakusei (Japan only) *The Amazing Spider-Man *Rayman Origins (Japan and Europe only) *UEFA Euro 2012 *Crash Time 3D *Battleship: The Videogame *Culdcept *Pocket Soccer League Culchobit *Guild01 (Japan only) *Let's Ride Best in Breed 3D *Madagascar 3: The Video Game *Dynasty Warriors VS (Japan only) *Shifting World *50 Classic Games 3D *Deer Drive Legends *Taiko Drum Master Chibi Dragon *Heroes of Ruin *Little Battler eXperience *Dogs and Cats 3D *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D *Code of Princess (Japan) Q3 2012 Games This list is incomplete *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP 2 *Rune Factory 4 *Etrian Odyssey IV *Time Travelers *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers *Ice Age: Continental Drift – Arctic Games *Samurai Warriors Chronicles 2nd *Medabots 7: Kabuto Ver. *Medabots 7: Kuwagata Ver. *New Art Academy (Europe only) *Samurai Warriors Chronicles 2nd *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (Japan only) *Senran Kagura Burst (Japan only) Q4 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Rabbids Rumble *LEGO The Lord of the Rings *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Wreck-It Ralph *Project X Zone (Japan only) *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage? *Naruto SD: Powerful Shippuden *Rise of the Guardians *Angry Birds Trilogy *Rayman Origins *Bravely Default: Flying Fairy *Animal Crossing: Jump Out (Japan only) *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (North America and Europe only) *Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney *Fantasy Life *E.X. Troopers *Hello Kitty Picnic with Sanrio Friends *Ben 10: Omniverse *Spy Hunter *Rollercoaster Tycoon 3D *Naruto SD Powerful Shippuden (Japan only) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Magnagate and the Infinite Labyrinth (Japan only) Q1 2013 Games This list is incomplete. *Fire Emblem: Awakening *Brain Age: Concentration Training *Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission (Japan only) *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate *Naruto Powerful Shippuden (North America only) *The Croods: Prehistoric Party! *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (North America and Europe only) Q2 2013 Games This list is incomplete. *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers *LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins *Shin Megami Tensei IV (Japan and North America only) *Project X Zone (North America and Europe only) *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D *Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode (Japan only) *Travel Adventures with Hello Kitty Q3 2013 Games This list is incomplete. *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Disney Infinity *Monster Hunter 4 (Japan only) Q4 2013 Games This list is incomplete. *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate *Pokémon X and Y Versions *Regular Show: Mordecai and Rigby In 8-Bit Land *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON’T KNOW! *Mario Party *Bravely Default: Flying Fairy (Europe only) *Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (Europe only) *Sonic Lost World *Frozen: Olaf's Quest *Doodle Jump Adventures *Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! (Japan only) Q1 2014 Games This list is incomplete. Q2 2014 Games This list is incomplete. Q3 2014 Games This list is incomplete. Q4 2014 Games This list is incomplete. Nintendo eShop games Undated Games This list is incomplete. *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' *''Yoshi's New Island'' *''de Blob 2'' *''Jett Tailfin'' *''Chousoku Henkei Gyrozetter RPG'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''BloodRayne: The Shroud'' *''Carnival Games'' *''Chocobo Racing 3D'' *''The Conduit'' *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record *''Contra'' *''Eternal Eden'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Mortal Kombat 3D'' *''Cassandra's Journey'' *''Kokuga'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone'' Category:3DS Games Category:Lists